


Secret Santa

by SittZubeida



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittZubeida/pseuds/SittZubeida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то оставил в офисе Харви необычный подарок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Рождественский дух плотно обосновался в стенах «Пирсон Спектер» — повсюду стояли разнокалиберные ёлки, в кофейном аппарате появилось латте с имбирным ароматизатором, а от обилия праздничных украшений порой рябило в глазах. Всю последнюю неделю курьеры заваливали столы партнёров подарками: от друзей, клиентов, коллег и даже иногда — от конкурентов. Харви в основном получал дорогой алкоголь и сигары, хотя парочка особо давних клиентов умудрилась достать грампластинки, которых ещё не было в его коллекции. Надо ли говорить, что столь элитные вещи не нуждаются в яркой упаковке и пышных бантах?  
Тем сильнее было удивление Харви, когда однажды, зайдя в кабинет, он увидел на столе вызывающе _рождественскую_ коробку. Она лежала на самом верху аккуратной стопки хьюмидоров, дерзко выделяясь белизной и ярко-красной лентой с вышитыми оленями. Естественно, Харви не мог устоять перед такой вопиющей наглостью — коробка будто _напрашивалась_ , чтоб её открыли немедленно, практически _требовала_ внимания. Внутри оказалась дурацкая грелка в вязаном чехле и открытка с напечатанным текстом «Капля тепла для твоего якобы ледяного сердца». И всё. Ни подписи, ни штампа службы доставки, которые могли бы пролить свет на личность загадочного дарителя. Кстати, о службе доставки... отсутствие штемпеля позволяло предположить, что подарок был доставлен лично, а значит это кто-то из офиса, причём знающий расписание Харви и имеющий доступ в кабинет (Донна, к сожалению, не сидит на страже границ круглосуточно). Харви бы даже подумал, что это подколка от самой Донны, если бы она лично не вручила ему свой подарок сегодня утром (два билета на финал бейсбольного чемпионата, и бесполезно гадать, как она умудрилась достать их за полгода до события, ибо Донна — богиня). Для Джессики калибр подарка был слегка мелковат — она бы скорее навесила на него очередное дело на общественных началах, в лучших традициях Диккенса. А Луис... Нет, Луис бы скорее котёнка подарил.  
Значит, остался последний кандидат. Губы Харви растянулись в победной ухмылке. Значит кое-кто решил поиграть в Тайного Санту? Ну что ж, стало быть, сам напросился. Харви Спектер — чемпион по рождественским чудесам. Надо бы уточнить у Донны, где в этом году развесили омелу…  
  
А на другом конце этажа довольно улыбающийся Майк работал в своём кубике и даже не догадывался, к чему приведёт его маленькая шалость.


End file.
